Twisted
by Craine
Summary: ONESHOT-I never imagined that I could learn so much from a simple smile. Hell, I never imagined that I'd fall for someone like him. Through his stubborness, he challenged my faith and will, leaving me with a strange lease on life-NaruxHana-challenge fic.


_**Naruto**_

_**Twisted**_

_**My fellow fic-writers! I, Craine, shall now produce a CRACK-PAIRING! BWAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Truth is, this was a challenge issued by one of my fans (you know who you are). The scary thing is, I can vaguely see this coming to pass. Perhaps the events in this shorty, would validate such a scenario, though. I'll just let you guys be the judge!**_

_**What'll I cook up next?!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto is the proud owner of Naruto and the characters affiliated with the series, not I... T_T**_

* * *

When a woman is as successful as I am, there is little that can make her wake up every morning with a grudging sigh of annoyance. But for me, a peaceful night's sleep was an impossible dream (no pun intended).

Granted, I am a kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato. The most powerful village among all others. So one could assume that my troublesome insombia is a direct result of the Hell I go through everyday.

Sadly, that notion would be highly inaccurate. For, you see, I freakin' love my job. As a well respected Medic Nin among the Inuzuka clan, I hold the responsibilities for many lives. Lives that hang in the balance of my skills and care.

Over the years of dedicated service, I've morphed from the simple girl who only tended to the injured animals, and became the 'go-to-gal' in many medical emergencies. Not to mention summons to many missions that required any medical assistance.

Quite frankly, I've earned my place among the best of the best. And I'm proud to say it. So how is it, that awakening from sleep filled me with so much dread?

... Naruto-mother fuckin'-Uzumaki...

Normally, the very thought of that knuckle-brained idiot affecting me so directly would be hilarious... if he didn't affect me so directly. To this day, I can hardly remember how or even why I gave him the time of day to begin with.

First off, I barely even knew he existed, even way back when he was the blundering little dolt that everyone hated. Second, I preferred to surround myself with older, more mature people... both of which he was not.

My main concern, at this point, is that he won't... leave... my mind. I blame the role of Time. I blame the effects of Puberty. Hell, I damn-near blame _everything_! But the fact stands tall; Naruto is a man now. He has been for a long time. And after what has recently happened between us...

I'd never been more attracted to him...

Yes, I'm aware that the guy is only two years younger than I, but for me, a 25 year-old Jonin, thats a major turn-off. That said, you can imagine what it was like for me to just bump into him. Then again, you probably can't.

First off, I hardly even recognized the guy. Not only had he grown significantly taller than I, but he had lost a certain element to his demeanor that was universally known by everyone at the village.

Even his hidious, orange jump-suit was a thing of the past.

Second, he looked me in the eyes... You can just wipe that dumbfounded look off you're faces! Given how much of a success I'd become, I gave off a very intimidating presence. No doubt the blonde before me, _knew _who I was.

Yet, there he stood; with a strong and almost daring persona about him. He peered into my eyes as if he would take a grab at my very soul if I let this meaningless stare-down continue.

What really got my goat, was the somewhat irksome smile he gave me when I initiated the opening statement.

"Can I help you?", I said, making my obvious dislike for him ever-so apparent.

God, I can still remember the knot of anxiety in my stomach when I caught that little smirk of his. To think, out of all of the little sissies that failed to even make eye-contact with me, this shaggy-haired punk seemed like he was toying with me.

In a sense, it made feel somewhat... challenged.

"Glad to see that you're doing well.", he said to me; his smoothly deepened voice invading my memory.

The audacity, I thought. For some guy that I'd never even met, to speak to me as though we were long-lost buddies or some shit. I failed to reveal my displeasure for his attitude, though. In fact, I was feeling a little tenacious because of it.

"And I'm glad to see someone taking such a keen interest in my well-being. But I don't even know what they call you.", I said, forcing myself not to smirk back at him.

"Names are for friends. So you needn't worry your pretty face about that.", he countered.

My voice caught in my throat at that shot-back. Although, I felt, more than before, that he was testing my patience. What ever his game was, at the time, he was good at it... very good. I quickly regained my composure.

"But I'm curious. I figured the person generous enough to endow me with his presence, could at least give his name.", I said, letting my own smirk finally show.

"Touche`, touche`. Perhaps we can continue our non-germane, propagation of arrogance over a steaming bowl of Ramen. Whadya say?", he offered me.

I inwardly scoffed at the blatant proposal, thinking there was no way I was gonna get suckered into some sleeze-bag move. I was no fool.

"Huh. Nice try 'friend'. But maybe you should find another patsy, 'cause I'm not interested.", I said, feeling rather proud of myself.

That is, until he up and turned his back on me.

"Eh, suit yourself.", he said as walked away from me with a hand in his pocket.

Before I could even gather on that, and come up with a decent comeback, he vanished into the fluid crowd of civilians.

At that point, my brain had stopped working for a brief period, as I tried to determine what the Hell just happened. Not only did he surprise me with his confident attitude and quick wit, but he just blew me off like some common house fly.

I frowned a bit as I watched him walk away from me; unconsciously noting the prevailing and dauntless way he took each step; like he was on top of the world. I felt my face grow a little warm as I was somewhat miffed about my current position.

It was as if he'd achieved some sort of victory over me... And I didn't take defeat very well.

_"Get your ass back here...", _I thought as I began following his trail.

It didn't take me long to track him down. Afterall, I do have an impressive sense of smell. Am I touting my own horn again? Yes... Yes I am.

Anyway, as expected, the pompous blonde was dining on a bowl of Ramen at that popular noodle place; I forget what its called.

Eager to give him a piece of my mind, I marched toward the noodle-stand. But before I could utter a single syllable, the jackass had the nerve to cut me off with that irritating 'Itadakimasu!', before stuffing his face with Ramen.

The nerve(!), I thought. Just as I was going to get in his grill about _that_, he turned and faced me.

"_Well_... looks like we've got ourselves a stalker. Didn't know you cared so much.", he said.

At this point, I was almost steaming mad. I felt insulted and out witted in the same five minutes; an all-time-low in my book. Now ready to just unload on the guy, I marched right up to him and opened my mouth to speak... only to be silenced by a mouth-full of Ramen.

And HE was responsible!

Now too pissed to control my reflexes, I swallowed the tangy noodles, and just as I was finally about to tear him a new one, my own amazement shut me up.

At that moment, I soared to Cloud 9, feeling as though all of my spiritual gates had opened simultaneously. I prevented my eyes from tearing up with every fiber of my being, trying desperately not to allow the irresistible explosion of flavor consume me.

But it was sssoooo good!

"The Miracle of Ramen. Works every time.", I heard him say through my blissful haze.

In time I snapped out of it. And, as ridiculous as it sounds, I'd completely forgotten why the Hell I was there in the first place. All I saw was a steaming bowl of Ramen occupying an empty space.

Now, I'm not quite sure what came over me at that point, but when I saw the Ramen, I immediately took a seat and started chowing down. I lost nearly all sense of myself as I indulged in the taste and scent of it all.

At some point, I thought I had lost my cotton-pickin' mind. And if you can't tell; that was the first time I had EVER tasted Ramen.

It was only after slurping down the magnificent broth, did I finally allow my tears to fall. My heart jumped through loops of pleasure, as I'd found a new favorite food. Of course, my happiness was short-lived, quickly realizing that I'd have to pay for it.

As you may find rather entertaining, I was completely broke.

_"Damn it all...", _I thought.

I berated myself for my unruly urges, before I heard _his _voice again.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to change your mind, beautiful.", he said.

Not only did recognizing that voice send an uncomfortable shiver up my spine, but when I turned toward his direction, my fears were confirmed. At this point, I had finally lost my cool.

"You! What the Hell did you do?!", I demanded.

Shooting me a rather perplexed stare, he gave me that... DAMN smile of his!

"Well, I invited you to share some Ramen and covered your payment. Simple, no?", he said.

"Wait. What?! I never said I'd-... How dare you act like I-... What _right _have you to-... GRAAAH!!", I bellowed before storming off.

Unable to bare the presence of anyone, at that point, I made my return to the Inuzuka estate, not realizing that I'd stormed right passed my brother, Kiba.

"Whoa! Hey, Sis. Where's the fire?", he said.

Naturally, I ignored him and continued toward my place, not wanting to talk to anyone. To think; it was only the beginning of the day, and I was already through with it.

**xxxxxx**

As one would predict, I had spent my entire morning sulking. I relived my downfall over and over again, as I remembered his face. That smug, care-free, ARROGANT little face of his.

My head swam furiously as I tried to cope with my defeat, kicking myself for allowing some... some jackass to run circles around me. Maybe I was overacting. Maybe I was being slightly irrational, but, dammit! I was pissed!

Of course, it was later that afternoon, that I got my shit together and shook myself out of my pathetic state. After more self-degradations than I could count, I reminded myself that no mere man would dictate how happy I was gonna be.

I pep-talked myself out of bed and burst into a series of random exercises to focus my mind.

After thirty minutes, I felt better than ever; loosened and ready for the world as I always had been. Feeling the sweat on my brow, I smirked as I embraced a sudden adrenaline rush.

With my energy restored, a sense of renewed purpose steered me back outside my door, and eventually back to the busy streets... searching for the blonde bastard.

Unexpectedly, my search was rather short as I found whom I was looking for. My curiosity piqued when I saw my younger brother conversing with the blonde. I discreetly hid among the surrounding buildings, eavesdropping on their conversations.

Of course, whatever the Hell they were talking about bored the living piss out of me. Their constant remarks about who could lift the most weight, or who achieved the highest status on missions, or who captured the most bandits, among other pointless things, made me realize how much of my life I was wasting.

Men... Am I right, ladies?

Before I decided to find better things to do with my time, they said there good-byes and parted ways... Thats when I finally discovered the name of my little blonde 'friend'.

I have the most vivid remembrance of my heart skipping several beats when I heard that name. It was bad enough that I let a man toy with me the way he did, but when I realized that Naruto Uzumaki was that man... I can't even _describe _my distraught.

Impulses taking over, I split out of the area as Naruto came my way. Hidden from sight, I watched him as he walked down the streets with that happy-go-lucky smile of his.

I couldn't get over how STUPID I felt! To not be able to even recognize him was nothing-short of idiotic on my part. To think that I was kerfuffled by that moron, meant I had to except that he defeated me.

And, trust me, I was no longer able to accept it.

Feeling a sudden rush of urgency, I leaped out of hiding and confronted him. As I thought he would, he smiled at me, as though he weren't even startled by my sudden entrance.

"So its all out of the bag now, isn't it? To be truly honest, I was kinda hurt that you didn't recognize me.", Naruto said.

It astounded me that this idiot could even detect that I had been spying on him, let alone the fact that he was who he was. At that point, I was more than eager to sterilize my presence of this filth... right after I finally taught him who he was dealing with.

"Who do you think you are?", I said.

"Pardon?", he asked.

"Thats the fastest way to get your ass kicked, you know that? What makes you think you have the balls to toy with me like that? You puny little brat!", I snapped.

I wasn't exactly pleased at the somewhat haughty little chordal I heard from him.

"Puny? Shorty, from where I'm standing, I can't really agree with that.", he said, looking down at me.

"Rr! Do you have ANY idea who I am?!", I shouted.

Okay, by now, I'm sure you've gathered that I wasn't at the high-point of my composure. Something about him brought out the worst in me. But there was no way that I could deny this... invigoration.

His smile grew, much to my displeasure.

"Wow. You know, you're actually kinda cute when you get upset.", he said.

And BOOM goes the dynamite! With as much heat that was gathering in my face, I just _knew _that I was blushing. Yet, I hardened my sneer and grit my teeth to hide it as best I could.

"Alright, look. If there's something you wanna tell me, then, out with it.", he said suddenly.

Its funny. After I sporadically run into this guy, I can't stand to be in his presence. Then after I find him again, I can't even fathom how to expel my distaste for him in words. It was like getting sucker-punched.

Naturally, my pride refused to let me give in.

"And exactly what on God's green Earth, would make you think that I even _want _to talk to _you_??", I spat.

"It could be that fact that you jumped right in my path and began insulting me. But what do I know; I'm just a guy, right?", Naruto retorted.

"Tch! You know what? I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you.", I said as I turned around.

"Thats fine. I was gonna get some more Ramen, anyway. See ya.", he said.

Again, my anger got the better of me as I whipped around to chew him out. But, by the time I realized it, Narutowas gone.

"Thats fine?... Thats FINE?!", I shouted, ignoring the sudden stares from surrounding villagers.

I was dazed. I could hardly believe that even after all of that pep-talk, all of that preparation, and even the very knowledge of _whom _I was dealing with, he still managed to get my goat.

Whats worse, is that it didn't seem like he was trying.

It was the biggest pill I ever had to swallow; being defeated by some _guy_, not once, but twice in the same day. It was a crushing blow to realize that I'd have to carry that until I could avenge myself.

This unhealthy obsession of treating every interaction with the opposite sex as a battle of life or death, had hardened my exterior. As the years passed, I found myself becoming more and more competitive.

As a result, any male competitor unfit to keep up, speak up, or even _stand _up to me, was nothing but a spineless jelly-fish in my eyes. In time, I realized that I needed a real man to hang around.

I needed a man that could actually be a man. A man whose penis didn't shrivel at my status, rank and demeanor. A man who could actually fight back, and put a little excitement in my life.

Call it picky if you want, but I blame my mother's side of the family.

That said, you can understand why I stood there in the middle of the road, glaring daggers into the back of the blonde man walking away from me. I wasn't used to someone who could actually make me squirm.

I wasn't used to a man who could make me shift with a simple bat of an eye-lash. I wasn't prepared to endure such a sensation... nor was I ready to admit how much I liked it.

All I could think about, was how much I hated Naruto Uzumaki. Not to mention my amazement of how much I was thinking of him to begin with. I just wasn't ready.

I wasn't ready to embrace the fact that I'd dreamed of meeting a man like him, years before. I wasn't ready to let my pride take a breather, and finally see Naruto for who, and what he really is.

At that time, I just wanted to let him know that he couldn't toy with me like some bimbo. I wanted to put him in his place and restore my honor as a woman whose not to be fucked with.

Destiny played a huge role in the destruction of that need.

* * *

Pride... An ailment I imagined would affect only the male population negatively.

I only realized how wrong I was when Naruto came into the picture. A part of me wanted to let it go, and carry on the way I always have. But I couldn't. I was incapable of allowing that knuckle-head such a power over me.

As the days since our first encounter became many, that one factor was the driving force of my daily routine. As a result, I seemed harsher, tougher and a little less desirable to be around.

Yes... I'm admitting it; I was being a real bitch.

Even my so-called 'superiors' leaped at the opportunity to offer me days off, just so they could be free of my intimidating persona. Naturally, I declined, making them _and _my colleagues suffer through it.

The fact that I couldn't seem to find Naruto after our first run-in, didn't exactly help my mood either... Thinking back, I probably could've left my terrible mood at the door for my poor colleagues' sake...

As time marched on, I started glaring at nearly every street corner in search of Naruto, as I took my routine walks around Konoha. Eventually, I started to think that he was intentionally trying to evade me.

That thought, alone, made me a bit restless, and, not at all, relieved. My fantasy of him cowering at the thought of what I'd do to him, wasn't enough to sate my desire to track him down.

I'd actually gotten to the point where I was asking around for him, and even resorted to asking other shinobi for assistance. I can't tell you how... _unlike _me I felt when I did that.

In time, and I'm _reluctant _to admit this, my persistence morphed into a flat-out obsession.

Who _is _he, I would ask myself. Indeed, I knew his name, as did all in the village, but I had developed an unquenchable thirst for more knowledge. Why had finding him become such a personal vendetta for me? What is it about him, that brought out such a scathing obsession?

No matter how much I questioned my motives, and their validity, I never tired from my search. I _had _to find him.

Of course, I am still human, and as such, I am a perpetual victim of Doubt. As days turned to weeks, I began questioning my reasons for actually wanting to find him. In time, I was no longer sure if it was because of my desire to put him in his place, or because I just wanted to see his face again.

At first, I banished the very thought of me _wanting _to see the blonde idiot for the sake of being in his presence.

I was sure that no force on Heaven or Earth could've made me change my mind about Naruto. As far as I wished to believe, he was just another douche-bag that needed a lesson in who he was dealing with.

Perhaps the main reason I began doubting myself, was because things quickly returned to the way they were before I'd even _met _Naruto.

Despite my reputation, there was still some sad-sack that thought he could use an authoritative tone with me, let alone, challenge my dominance. Predictably, I was able to steer that way of thinking in the right direction.

And that was exactly the problem.

I didn't want to admit it. God KNOWS I didn't want to admit it, but the lack of a challenge tore a gap into my soul. I missed being challenged. I missed being forced to eat my words. I missed savagely pursuing someone simply because they retaliated and never looked back.

I could never accept it before, but in a sense... I sort of missed Naruto.

It took a little while before I was finally tired of looking for him. I decided that my search was fruitless, but couldn't help but feel severely disappointed. Not only had I'd not been able to settle the score with him, but he left me actually wanting to see him again.

If for no other reason, than to sock him into next week, I wanted to see his face again.

Perhaps, now, you can grasp why a woman, who is as successful as I am, dread the very thought of getting out of bed. Naruto-mother fuckin'-Uzumaki: the sudden object of my obsession.

I woke up every morning defeated and disappointed. And its all because he had to disappear on me... Jerk.

However, just as I thought my life would remain in it's dullness entirely, I found a note stuck to the outside of my door with a kunai as I left to start the morning. Curious, as usual, I tore the note off and read it; utterly amazed at what was written.

_'If you tire of searching, then look no further than Ichiraku.'_

My hand clenched unto the paper as I furiously read the note over and over again. Predictably, my first thought was 'Naruto'. And so, my determination was fully restored and twice as fierce.

In that very instant, I felt a powerful sense of purpose swell within me. It was as if the only way I'd ever get anything out of my day, was going to this... Ichiraku... which, at the time, I had no knowledge of.

I knew not where to look. I knew not where to even _begin_.

That didn't discourage me, however, as I was already dashing out of the Inuzka estate, and into the crowded streets.

One can imagine my frustration at the inability to find this place. And, of COURSE, my pride forbid me to ask anyone for help. I swear, sometimes I think my pride will be the death of me...

I cursed myself for the lack of results, but, more so, because I've lived in Konoha my whole life, and, not once, had I heard of Ichiraku. Eventually, it started driving me insane.

And I know what you're thinking; I know I could've just asked the nearest person for help, or even sought the directions from any map, but... I had to retain my independence (:/).

Though my sense of the time became obscured because of my trance-like state, I was unsure how long I was searching. As my determination was tested, I would occasionally look to the sky, to see where the sun was.

I'd soon discover that my search stretched for hours. And I've never felt so pathetic.

Granted, as stubborn as I am, I was almost about to call it quits, conceding that my search could continue after an hour's rest. Caressing my aching forehead, I sighed heavily with fatigue, while inwardly kicking myself for my inability to find Ichiraku.

Fate had other plans for me, however.

"Ah. Right on time.", I heard from behind me.

Recognizing the voice almost immediatly, I spun around and saw EXACTLY whom I've been scarping every nook and cranny of Konoha to find. There, sitting on a stool beneath a familiar wooden stand, was Naruto.

As one would expect, I was seething with anger, glaring every deadly force of nature imaginable at the blonde punk. Yet, he continued to stare at me with that god damn smile of his.

Erg! That SMILE!!

I huskily marched toward him, ready, yet again, to tear him a new one. And this time, I accepted no interruptions.

"Care to take the edge off with some Ra-"

"Now YOU listen to me!", I shouted, cutting him off, "I'll have you know, that I've combed this ENTIRE village looking for this place!"

For the first time, I saw Naruto's face lower with slight uneasiness. Though, I was far too pissed off to care, at the time.

"Aaaand, you found it. Doesn't that count for something?", he said.

"NO!! You'd better start talking, RIGHT now! Why did you wanna meet me here?!", I demanded.

"Well, if you'd be so kind as to shove your foot in your mouth, I'll indulge you.", he said.

I fell silent. To be blunt, that little bark-back hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood still in amazement, staring at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression, not only because his happy-go-lucky exterior dropped, but because he actually struck something within me. Something I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

I tried to deny it with everything I had. But as I stood transfixed before his powerful cerulean eyes, I simply couldn't.

It was fear... Cold, spine-tingling fear.

The look he gave me, was something I'd never expect from someone like him. The first impression he gave me, lowered my guard; something I'm quite rusty at doing. As such, my blood ran cold when I observed this new, serious temperament.

I unwittingly obeyed him, keeping my mouth shut and my ears open.

"Thank you. I summoned you here to ask you a very important question.", he said.

My breathing stopped without my knowledge, as I tried to listen to what he was about to ask me, _and _remain calm, simultaneously.

"What is it that drives you?", he asked.

I flinched back at that question like he'd taken a swing at me. I had no idea what he meant by that. But, for some reason, I was too cautious to request any elaboration.

Just then, something in his eyes became blindingly visible to me. And it was honor. What I saw, instilled into his piercing blues, was nothing short of honor. A kind of honor that could only be attained from battle, death and harsh lessons.

I suddenly felt rather over-shadowed by the vibe I got from him; like I was staring up at a mountain.

He seemed to await my answer, as he sat silent in his wooden stool. And, by that time, I understood his question down to it's purest intention... and the fact that I was still holding my breath.

"My family. My home.", I answered.

He stared at me, somehow making me feel uneasy. Rising from his stool, Narutostepped closer to me, and gazed into my eyes. Now, I've never been the hopeless romantic type, believe you me, but as we stood there, face to face, it seemed like something straight out of a movie.

My stomach churned at that prospect, yet I remained silent, returning his powerful gaze.

"Then, I was right about you.", he said.

It was strange, but when he uttered those word, his voice took a softer tone to it. It was certain. Understanding. I couldn't place it, but it was almost like he was relieved to hear my answer. But my confusion only thickened, when the distance between us was shortened.

"And, exactly, what were you so right about?", I asked, trying to ignore what little space was between our faces.

My lungs suddenly burned for oxygen when I felt his fingers beneath my chin, arching my face upwards. I narrowed my eyes onto him to warn him off; to make him aware of the mistake he was making.

But for reasons beyond my understanding, I didn't stop him.

"My only regret, is that I didn't see it years ago. We're quite similar, you and I.", he whispered.

I still had enough sense in me to disagree with that statement. But it didn't help me pull away from him. Instead, I remained entranced by his peircing blues.

"That so? What makes you so sure? How well do you think you know me?", I whispered back.

"I don't... And _thats _the exciting part.", he said.

By now, I could no longer hide my shortness of breath. He loomed so close to me that I could feel the heat of his breath coat my lips. I instictively inhaled his scent, barely able to stop myself from moaning into his touch.

I'd never, ever allowed a man to be so close to me. As I'm sure you're aware, no man was worthy enough to be so close to me. Which further complicated my dilemma.

Why was Naruto so different? Who had he become since last I heard about him all of those years ago?

Those, along with any other question or thoughts in my mind, melted away with the heat of the moment. I saw him verge upon me, evermore, and was unsure if what was happening, was what I wanted.

But he was so close, I could practically taste him. Thus, any doubt formed by that time, was irrelevant.

However, as I thought nothing could tear me away from this man's warmth, the incessant beeping of my pager (every vet, doctor, nurse, ect., has one) erupted from the comfort of my pocket. We ceased our advances, staring at one another.

I managed to break myself away from Naruto, and immediately took heed to what little time I had left.

"Duty calls, I guess.", Naruto said.

Pocketing my pager, I stared back up at him. Strangely, I saw disappointment written all over his face. Any chance I had to suspect any foul-play or ulterior motive, was thrown out the window.

His intentions were quite clear.

Stranger, still, was the alien feeling swelling within _me_. Considering what almost happened, my mind was racing an incalculable number of thoughts at once. It confounded me more so, finding that Naruto's smile returned to his face.

"Or, you could tell them you'll be running a little late.", he said.

Simply by implying such a thing, my heart began to race. Indeed, no man had ever ignite such a blaze within me before. Perhaps there were a few exceptions that escape me, but even if there were such men, Naruto had taken it to a whole new level.

I soon found it rather impossible to contain myself, at that point. Something was brewing inside of me. It was something primal. Once again, I became short of breath, and re-established eye-contact.

Whatever it was that boiled inside, it had to be relieved before it burst out of me. So I did the first thing my instinct commanded of me... and slapped him.

I bothered not to even gauge his reaction, or the reaction of surrounding villagers, as I hastily turned tail, and walked from that area, ready to start my morning shift at the Hospital.

**xxxxxxxxx**

My instincts drove me for the remainder of the day. The heat of that moment with Naruto, fueled my engines, and accelerated my locomotion. Plowing through the performances of most of my colleagues was all in a day's work on any normal occasion. But, on that day, I was on fire.

I could barely contain my explosive ethic, let alone my physical exertion.

I had even stopped caring about whether, or not, what I was feeling was rage or what not. Though, that didn't stop Naruto from roaming my mind. In most ways, he was the main reason for the sudden drive that had every one of my colleagues shit their pants. Cowards, all of them.

The hours that usual seemed long and tiresome, became non-existent to me. Nothing matter to me, then, and I actually found it infuriating when I out worked my own work, and was left with nothing to do... but other people's work.

I didn't give two squirts of piss about protocols when my sanity was at stake. Apparently, my so-called superiors thought the same, so they allowed my workaholic rampage.

I'll admit, I felt a little relieved when my shift was over, not only for my colleagues sake, but because my mind was a little more focused than before. Despite how much ass I was hauling, I still had a staggering amount of energy to burn, and I knew _just _what to do with it.

As I wrapped everything up, I had only one goal in mind. And I'd hoped he was ready for me.

I set out to find Naruto again. Only, this time, I didn't stop, and I didn't falter. After the shit he tried to pull on me, I was far from finished with him. Naturally, I stopped at Ichiraku first. But when he wasn't there, I searched EVERY place I could think of.

Ah, the wonders of Determination. In a matter of minutes, I detected his scent. It was easier because of how close he got to me, so he basically dug his own grave with that one.

For once, it seemed that he wasn't perpetually out of my reach, as I got closer and closer to pin-pointing him. Though I was curious why his trail led away from the village, I hardly gave a damn.

Finally... I found what I was looking for. Naruto stood at the cliff of one of the many high hills that surrounded our great village. He faced away from me, staring into the horizon.

Just the mere sight of him drove me crazy, at that point. With my goal in sight, I threw caution to the wind and sprinted toward him. Though he turned around when I reached leaping distance, I cared little for my discovery.

I could almost feel every ounce of his heart-stopping shock when I lounged into him, taking us both off of the cliff. With my arms and legs binding him, I glared into his eyes... and kissed him.

Thats right. I kissed him, as we free-fell off the cliff. The warmth of his body negated the chilling breeze caused by our decent. And I've never been more turned on... in my entire life. My lips fully embraced his, as my kiss turned to an all out assault.

Pure and unrestrained, I melted into him, embracing his being into mine.

Through my primal outbreak, I felt him return the favor. I smile into our oral embrace, as we soared toward the ground. We could barely break away for even a second before go for it again. And I can say that he is a DAMN good kisser, even while falling to an impending death.

Now thats what I call a man!

Remembering the predicament we were in, Naruto torn himself from me, and kick-jumped off the rocky wall of the hill. With me cradled in his arms, he landed safely on the ground.

He stared down at me and smiled again.

"I knew you'd come around.", he said.

I narrowed my eyes unto him.

"Put me down.", I commanded.

Doing just that, without question, puzzled me a little bit. But in a way, I wasn't surprised. After all, despite my view of the world, I understood that chivalry wasn't completely dead, hence, Naruto.

I surfed my hand across my hair, as I avoided all eye-contact from him. But I could still feel his eyes on me; that care-free smile of his.

"So... are you satisfied?", I asked.

"Well, that depends on what you mean?", Naruto said.

I almost laughed at his feign of ignorance.

"Don't give me that. This was your plan, all along. _Wasn't _it?", I accused.

When I turned to look at him, I saw him staring at the ground, but keeping his smile. My own smile tugged at my lips as I thought I'd caught him in his little act.

"Nope. I was only curious.", he said.

"Hn. You went through all of that trouble, just to steal a remedy for your curiosity? Fine, I'll bite. But tell me one thing, 'friend'.", I said.

His smile faded a bit, but I could still feel his happiness.

"Now that you've had your shits and giggles, will continue your little game, or am I free to never see your smiling face again?", I asked.

"In a word; neither.", Naruto said, "Something tells me that when this night is over, the both of us would carry on with our lives, and embrace each day with the fondest of memories."

I stared at the blonde man with amazement at what he was saying. And before I could even deliberate on the matter, he was already walking away from me.

"It was a pleasure to have met you, Inuzuka Hana.", he waved off.

It was times like these, that really made me question the human heart. Despite the turmoil we had gone through during our brief abut, I can safely say that it was one of the richest experiences of my life.

As such, I grew a little nostalgic watching Naruto fade into the distance. But I smiled. I smiled knowing that, in more ways than Naruto may have realized, he was right. After that night, I had began each day with a refined sense of joy.

In a matter of weeks, Naruto had taught me the value of hope. And hope was a luxury I thought was long since dead. He taught me, in many ways, how to give back, and to let go.

He reminded me that trust is not a commodity to be bartered for, nor should it be cast aside like a broken tool. Everything I learned from him, he taught simply with his smile; showing me that the greatest wisdom is in the eyes of the tormented.

And I hate him for it.

It made me sick that I learned so much from someone I've only know for a collection of ten minutes. Whats more, I resented the fact that he would always remain an enigma to me.

I hate him because he'd engraved himself in my legacy as 'The One That Got Away'. And I would never see him again, despite us living in the same village. But in a lot of ways, he restored my faith in the male species.

He had taught me a great deal about my standing around men, as I realized what I was missing this whole time. It wasn't fear that drove them away from me. It was respect. Men had respected me as a woman, and I was too proud to see it.

Had it not been for Naruto's free-lance, honest nature, I would have continued my life, blindly astray to the fruits of companionship... And for that, I love him. I will forever embrace the memories he had instilled within me; the lesson he had bestowed upon me.

I will accept it all... and take it all through my image. My way.

Somehow, or another, in the best possible sense, a man named Uzumaki Naruto allowed me to live my life completely Twisted.

* * *

_**And THERE YOU HAVE IT!!! I've gotta say, this was one of my more enjoyable shorties to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. Since this is one of very few stories in my collection that is edited and refined before postage, I hope I can get some ACTUAL feedback from the lot of you. Thanks for reading, and MAY CHAOS BE WITH YOU!!!**_

**_Peace._**


End file.
